1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic actuation system for the inner illumination of a container such as a purse, knapsack or fanny pack. The present invention provides automatic illumination to the inside of the carrying container when the closure is opened and may provide a timed light on cycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous lighting systems exist for illuminating the interior of at least purses, or knapsacks or fanny packs. The present invention provides an improved interior lighting system for actuating and controlling interior lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,218,396 discloses an early system implementing an incandescent lamp and conventional electrical contact switch combination fixture with mounting plate secured to the flap. When said flap is opened, the switch can be engaged to illuminate the compartment outside the purse.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,949 discloses a removable flashlight attachment for a lady's handbag with on demand manual operation of said flashlight using a conventional electrical contact. The switch is contained in a container with elastic properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,443 discloses an interior mirror with a multipurpose battery powered light for use inside a lady's handbag. This device also uses conventional electrical contacts. This device also functions as a removable light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,763 discloses a battery powered pocketbook light for the compartment of a pocketbook operated by manually operated switch with a double electrical contact actuating switch to prevent accidental actuation. Velcro.RTM. hook and loop pile fasteners secure the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,611 discloses a removable battery powered flashlight with a separate control switch. The light is controlled by a removable biased spring which is closed when the purse is opened. The flashlight may be removed and the light shown as an independent flashlight. The flashlight uses conventional electrical contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,063 discloses a handbag illuminated with a battery powered electroluminescent lamp. Electroluminescent lamps are thin light emitting capacitors. This technology uses less current and generates less heat than incandescent or fluorescent bulbs. An inverter is used to convert the direct current from said battery to alternating current. A manually operated conventional electrical contact switch triggers the light.
It is respectfully requested that this citation of art be made of record with regard to the within application.